Down the Hole
by HimeKimmyKay
Summary: Four kids venture down a hole, how will it change their lives?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, I make no money from it, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my English assignment.

**Author's Note:** This was an assiengment i had for english it involved a picture and this is the story i made from it. So i thought i'd share it with all of you!

_Flashback thorough the point of view (POV) named._

_**Writing-like a note**_

Narration- by Naomi

Looking back on it now I can't believe that it all actually happened but as I look down I'm reminded of it everyday, of him the boy who changed our lives.

**Naomi's POV**

_I ran through the park with my friends. We were eleven at the time. It was a nice day and we decided to hangout outside._

"_Naomi look what Cassie found!" I ran over to my friends once I hopped off the swing.  
_

_They were gathered around in a circle at the base of a tree, and made room for me as I came up to them. I squatted down between Cassie and Hayden, Looking into the hole at the base of the tree. _

"_Where do you think it goes?" Lesley asked as she stood up. _

"_Lets find out," Hayden was always the first to get messy, he was the boy of the group after all. Following him we all climbed into the hole. Looking back up all we saw was sky. _

"_Hey! Who are you guys?" A boy stepped from behind a tree in the clearing, holding what looked like some kind of weapon in his hand._

"_Who are you?" Hayden said back as he stepped out in front of us as always feeling the need to protect us. _

"_I asked you!" I could tell the boy was getting mad, losing his patients._

"_I'm Naomi," I spoke calmly as I placed my hand on my chest. "This is Lesley, Cassie and Hayden." I motioned to everyone as I introduced them. _

"_What village are you from?" The boys seemed to ease up just a bit._

"_Village? Where from the town of Revell if that's what you mean?" I pushed Hayden back as I stepped to the front. _

"_What's your name?" I asked him 'cause since I was little my mom always said never to talk to strangers and although I did have a good feeling about the boy he was still a stranger until I knew his name. _

"_Naruto Uzamaki,"_

"_And what town are you from Naruto?"_

"_I'm from the village hidden in the leaves," The boy put the weapon down and walked toward us. He looked curiously at us. _

"_You don't have forehead protectors," It seemed more of a statement then a question, but I figured I'd answer it as one. _

"_Forehead protectors, what do you mean?" _

"_Like this," He pointed his thumb to the headband on his head. "It represents the village you come from,"_

"_Dobe can't you tell there not from here?" Another boy appeared to the side of Naruto and a girl to his other side. _

"_Naruto you're such an idiot," _

"_Wha—how do you guys know that?" _

"_Kakashi sensei told us." The girl rolled her eyes and pushed the boy away as she stepped to the front._

"_Hi my name is Sakura this is Sasuke, I'm sorry about Naruto, please come meet our sensei," Sakura was very kind despite her pink hair which was a bit odd. _

_I nodded and followed them my friends behind me. We walked through huge gates and stopped when a man with a green vest and silver hair and an old man stood in front of us._

_We soon learned that this was the hidden leaf village or *Konohagakure no sato in the fire country of the five elemental countries. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura where ninja and so was many others, including their *sensei Kakashi and their *Hokage Saratobi -basically their leader. But we have to all him Hokage-sama cause that's respectful. _

Now that I think about it I don't think we ever really called him that well Lesley did but me and Hayden just called him H-sama to be funny and Cassie called him Mister Fire leaf, 'cause she always loved nicknames.

We were trained in the way of the ninja and by the time we where 15 we lost Sasuke and Naruto was gone for another year still. I remember when Sasuke left Cassie was heartbroken along with Sakura.

**Cassie's POV**

"_Thank you Sakura," Sasuke walked away after placing Sakura on the bench. I ran through the tree's following Sasuke until he got just out of the village. _

"_You can come out now….Cassie," He never turned around or looked in my direction just called out, though it didn't surprise me I hadn't hid my *chakra._

_I smirked jumping down from the tree landing with the quiet feet of a ninja. _

"_What are you doing Cassie?"_

"_Stopping you…Sasuke you know I love you," Sasuke finally turned around a smirk on his face as he moved toward me. _

"_I know." _

"_Then why? Why leave me, your village, __**and **__your friends?"_

"_Cassie you know why,"  
Crossing my arms over my chest I turned around._

"_Hmpf, right revenge," _

_Sasuke flickered in front of me tilting my chin up with his finger so I'd look him in eye. _

"_Cassie I'm sorry I know that—," _

"_I'm not Sakura you know," It was the only thing I could think to say, so many emotions ran though me hate, love, sadness, fear._

"_That's why I love you, 'cause you're you,"_

_I looked up to him shocked my breath hitched in my throat as I opened my lips to speak. Smirking his lips softly came onto mine as his last good bye slipping away before I could even kiss back. Falling to my knees the tears flowed from my eyes as I silently cried. _

It was hard to get both girls out of their depression, but then we needed to go on the retrieval mission to get him back. Lesley stayed back with the girls; Hayden helped the *ANBU and *med nin after the battles. I went and had to watch Naruto and Sasuke battle, trying to stop it was inevitable.

"_Come on you guys are like brothers this is stupid!"_

"_Stay out of this Naomi," Sasuke growled beginning to release the second stage of his curse seal. _

"_Not in till you come home *teme! You're being stupid Kakashi sensei will train you, you don't need to go to that Snake *aitsu!" I screamed over the now crackling *Chidori and swirling *Rasengan. The boys headed straight towards each other resulting in an explosion. _

_When I got down from the tree I had escaped to, Sasuke was standing over Naruto. After his forehead protector fell he began walking away I chased after him._

"_SASUKE!"_

_He turned to face me his curse seal back in first level. _

"_I thought I told you to stay out of it,"_

"_Shut up teme! You're coming back let's go," I grabbed his neck and if he had not re-released the cursed seal I would have been able to black him out and drag him back home. But he simply grabbed my neck as well pushing me against the tree. _

"_You should have listened and gave up. But you and your boyfriend both have this idea I'll come home," Sasuke fired up another Chidori something he shouldn't have been doing._

"_I have no choice but to beat it into you as I did him," Pulling his arm back he rammed his Chidori into my shoulder only missing my heart from my jerk at the last second. _

"_Tck," He dropped me to the ground walking away. _

When I got out from the hospital Naruto apologized to me about not being able to protect me so many times that if he said it one more time my head would've fell off.

"_Naomi I really am sorry that I wasn't there to stop him,"_

_I let out a long sigh turning to Naruto, "It's fine really it doesn't even matter I barely got a scratch compared to the rest of you." _

_Naruto's face went emotionless, "If the ANBU hadn't found you when they did you would have died of blood loss. And I know that if I—"_

_He was suddenly stopped as I kissed him pulling away I smirked. _

"_If you didn't find us when we got here I would never had the chance to meet any of you." _

After that there isn't much to tell. No wait I can't forget about Hayden. Let's just put it simply we found out he wasn't exactly into girls.

Lesley's POV

"_Oh...my….GOD!" I screamed in shock at what was before me. Hayden and Kiba pulled apart. _

"_I'm so pretending I never saw that," _

_Kiba and Hayden both rubbed the back of their heads blushing. _

"_I was going to tell you —"_

"_No,"_

"_Really I wa—"_

"_Ehh,"_

"_But Les –"_

"_Lala I'm not listening,"_

_Hayden whined all the way back to the apartment we all shared as I ignored him._

"_What now?" Cassie sighed seeing us fighting once again. _

"_Hayden's gay," _

"_Oh we knew that," Naomi waved it off as if it was nothing._

_Lesley turned to Hayden with an evil look on her face, "Was I the only one who didn't know?"_

_Hayden gave her an innocent look before he started running._

"_Hayden you get back here!"_

Lesley well hmm, Lesley oh that's right! Lesley fell for Choji.

**Hayden, Naomi, and Cassie's POV**

"_Good morning Choji," Lesley greeted the boy sitting on the bench waiting for her. _

"_Morning," He spoke between handfuls of chips, making Lesley giggle. _

"_How are you today Choji?"_

"_I'm fine, what about you?" He smiled sweetly as he crumpled up his bag of chips tossing them into the garbage._

"_I'm good, actually there's something I wanted to ask you,"_

"_What is it?" Choji was once again munching on chips seeming to pull them from midair. _

"_Choji what would you do if I told you I like you?" Lesley blushed slightly turning away. Choji left out a hearty laugh making Lesley's face fall as they turned to look at each other._

"_You where serious?"_

_She nodded and he smiled placing his lips on hers._

"_Then I would say, I like you too,"_

_We all fell out from the bush we where hiding behind while we where cheering happy for our friends._

Before Naruto returned home it was time for us to leave. Sakura had found a hole like the one we described coming through all those years ago and we had to return before it disappeared.

**Naomi's POV**

"_I'm going to miss you guys," Sakura hugged us all tightly. _

"_Well miss you too," Hayden spoke for all of us. _

_Lesley walked over to Choji giving him a big hug. _

"_Don't be sad Les I'll always remember you," _

"_I'll always remember you too," She spoke now crying as she kissed him one last time. _

_Hayden walked over to Kiba and they embraced._

"_Here," Kiba handed Hayden a puppy. "That's how Akamaru and I decided you'll remember us," Hayden nodded and they kissed one last time. _

_Lesley hugged the secret note she found on her pillow a few weeks ago closer to her._

_Everyone went down the hole and just before I went to jump Sakura ran over to me. _

"_Naomi! I have something I almost forgot to give to you," She handed me a scroll and a package. _

"_Naruto sent it, enjoy," I nodded going into the hole._

When we had returned home there was a big fuss. We had been 'missing' for four years, and everyone was happy to see us.

When I got home I had put the scroll and package to the side not having the guts to open it. A few months later we found out Naruto is a manga /anime and we all began to read and watch it. It was around then I decided to open my package.

Inside it was a necklace like the one Naruto wore, and the scroll read:

_**Naomi, **_

_**I'm so happy you guys traveled down the hole.  
I had this made it's exactly like mine keep it on always, and I'll do the same.I love you,**_

_**Naruto Uzamaki!**_

Sitting down now with my friends where the hole once was, I could see us when we where little looking down it wondering where it lead to. We'll now never forget where it lead to.


End file.
